Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara
by animegothgirl9
Summary: Thease are some thoughts over the charas and what I think they think...their may be some couple type things too going on for ppl reviews
1. Chapter 1 Ran

Thoughts of The Charas of Shugo Chara _  
Chapter 1:Ran

The first time I saw Amu she freaked out,  
But I didn't mind I, told her things of true character,  
When we flew out of the hole on to the building,  
Then out of know where a guy showed up flicking me awy and trying to steal my sisters,  
When I saw Amu go after him grabbing the eggs my sisters and started falling I felt.  
As if my chara bearer loved me and my sisters so much she'd risk her life,  
And once I told her to beileve the lock that the cat chara was holding went to her,  
And light engilfed us.  
I felt somthing again I felt me and her connect doing chara nari,  
And as time went on making enimies seeing my sisters born.  
Out of it all the best moment was seeing Amu the first time,  
She reminds me of a mother wolf as she protects all those kids,  
And once we saw a new egg..Dia,  
I got angry she turned X and left.  
Out of all my life I never felt so angry,  
She left never meeting Amu.  
Only turning X and leaving.  
But now I know somthing.  
No matter what even if I turn X,  
I'll never leave.  
I will stay by Amu.  
Threw it all... 


	2. Chapter 2 Miki

Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Chapter 2:Miki

Over time when Ran was with Amu I watched them,  
Amu reminded me of those girls in art who never gave up,  
When I flew away cause she didn't seem to want us at first.  
I was surpised.  
She came after me telling me to come back,  
I told her what would happen if she didn't beileve us,  
And I thought she wouldn't care and let us disipear at the spot,  
She said she would beileve.  
By this I don't know but I felt.  
Loved.  
And over time being with her and seeing my other sister,  
We met somone.  
He was supposed to be the enimy..but.  
I saw the way they looked at eachother.  
They say their enimeies nut are denying the fact that.  
They love eachother.  
Even his own chara who I'm starting to like,  
But that girl loves him to and Amu says she likes the King of the gaurdians.  
But I know Who She Really Loves.  
So Ikuto thank you.... 


	3. Chapter 3 Suu

Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Chapter 3: Suu

When I was about to do a chara change with Amu I was stopped,  
By the enimy.  
But Amu went after me,  
And foranatly they both fell,  
Me by their hands,  
Gold with Blue,  
This was I seen God made come true,  
Cause I new even though they just met and were enimeies.  
Their was an invisible cord binding them,  
Then Nadeisko walked in and chara changed.  
But the tart fell on the ground.  
I hatched.  
I said leave it to Suu We did a character change their was a sea of batter,  
Once it stopped were faced Ikuto,  
Telling somthing of an embryo,  
Once it was over we saw the tart in peaices,  
I saw Ikuto look at Amu before he left,  
But then we made cookies making the problem fixed,  
A couple days later Ikuto wa son Amu's balcony.  
He had a bag of snacks as a way to say sorry,  
And after some weird way first way of conferaition.  
He bit her ear.  
Amu started yelling at him But she didn't know.  
Thats a way for a cat to say mine.  
But we didn't tell Amu that no we didn't.  
As time went on meeting new people.  
Learning new things.  
I'll say one more thing.  
Whaen I see Dia I'll tell her a thing or two about leaving amu.  
And boy it won't be preety 


	4. Chapter 4 Yoru

Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Capter 4: Yoru

Me and Ikuto are known for trouble,  
But that never stopped us ~Nya,  
Then one day we met a girl,  
Cherry blossom Hair with Wolf gold eyes,  
After we had many encounters with her,  
I felt liked she was sent by heaven as a way to set us free,  
She looked at Ikuto wth care and kindness,  
Never fangirled him, but cared,  
Over time I noticed Ikuto change once he saw Amu,  
He alays new when she was in trouble or needed somone.  
I new the lock and key were binding them.  
Ikuto got mad when he didn't save Amu's charas from that teacher cosplayer.  
I think he thought he let her down,  
But I know He will have future chances.  
Now where's the Dia girl.  
I got to teach her a lesson on who the girl she left his bearer loved... 


	5. Chapter 5 Kiskei

Thoughts of charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Chapter 5:Kiskei

All I ever thought of was taking over the world,  
Always bossing my "servants" around,  
When that girl came.  
I don't know,  
It changed somthing,  
She showed Light,  
She was different and so were her charas,  
Tadase began to like her so.  
I tried finding ways to get them together,  
But.  
That feline along with his bearer took intrest to,  
I new since then It would be a fight,  
In seeing.  
Who got her,  
But not only do I want them together,  
I thank her too.  
She gave me and Tadase a way to chara nari,  
Since then the war stared of who's bearer got.  
Hinamori Amu.. 


	6. Chapter 6 Kusakusa

Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Chapter 6:Kusakusa

Rima always pushed away her true self,  
She always acted like a princess,  
But all she wants to do is laugh,  
The Queen wishing to Fool,  
When Amu came along somthing new happened,  
She showed Rima a friend.  
Someone to trust,  
I'm thankful for that,  
Amu took away the darkness in her eyes.  
And replaced it with Light,  
No one might beileve me about this, but.  
I think she's are gaurdian angel,  
She helps everyone,  
Doesn't matter who are what, she helps,  
Now all the people Rima wants to see is Amu.  
No one can break their bond,  
No one.  
Not even her kitty boyfriend,

They'll be friends forever.... 


	7. Chapter 7 Musashi

Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Chapter 7:Musashi

I'm supposed to be a samurai,  
Make sure my duty is well keeped,  
We were the enimeies.  
Passing as spies,  
We betrayed the people who gave friendship,  
But don't samurai also do that?  
When Kairi et the gaurdians somthing opened his mind,  
He found friends.  
Even that girl with the 3 charas helped,  
Even as time went on all of them were still kind.  
Even when they found out were enimies,  
Me and Kairi made good friends that day,  
Even if their a little out of the ordinary,  
Were all still friends.  
No one can break us,  
Now this is my tale of a samurai... 


	8. Chapter 8 Eru

Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Chapter 8:Eru

Utau never really cared for me when I hatched,  
Iru always bullied me..told me why I was still here,  
I left only to bump in to the enimy.  
Hinamori Amu.  
She took me home she and her charas helped me,  
My first chara nari was with her too,  
My fighting skills weren't all good..but she didn't say anything,  
That other chara of hers left with Utau,  
Over time I made good friends with them,  
I even started missing Iru,  
Amu's friends didn't mind me either,  
I wonder why that chara left her anyway.  
She didn't realize what she had I guess,  
Anyway I'm lucky to be with her... 


	9. Chapter 9 Iru

Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Chapter 9:Iru

I always bullied Eru.  
Making fun of her,  
Pushing her around,  
Telling her she was a worthless chara,  
And out of all of that.  
I regret it.  
She left too,  
And got replaced by that X chara,  
And I was then ignored too,  
I detested her,  
Hated her.  
She even told me I should leave.  
But I'm not like her.  
She left her own beaer for Utau,  
Eru might of left, but Amu was nice enough to let her stay,  
Utau just used Dia for X eggs nothing else,  
And when I chara naried with Amu I felt.  
Happy again,  
That I was in a chara nari again,  
Amu's the heroine of the story,  
Their are no other hero's just her,  
Even if she gets help,  
She's the only heroine... 


	10. Chapter 10 Dia

Thoughts of Charas of Shugo Chara

_  
Chapter 10: Dia

Amu my bearer got me turned to an X egg,  
I even left for Utau,  
And one of her charas went to her,  
When I first chara naried with Utau and Amu with Eru,  
I felt.  
Jealous seeing her chara nari with somone elses chara,  
Even when I saw her I felt a connection,  
I even started to regret going to Utau,  
Iru didnt like me either,  
Utau even stopped chara nari with her and completly ignored her,  
And still seeing Amu transform with Eru.  
My jealousness grew,  
I even told her she was a lost child,  
Cause I thought she'd feel pain while I saw her chara nari with somone else,  
Dude I even felt jelous when I found out about Ikuto being with her and her other charas,  
Even evryone seems mad at me for going to Utau,  
I even wish to go back to Amu,  
But I feel she won't exept me and just go back to Eru,  
So I stay with Utau and boy.  
I reget it.... 


	11. Chapter 11 Ran 2

**Chapter 11**

**Ran 2**

When Dia came back everything changed,

Utau became our ally,

Kairi left,

But as I think Dia doesn't seem to care about the things of life around her,

Amu you must find our true shine my but,

But I still love her,

Miki goes away more often and comes back with the scent of Yoru,

Suu always comes back with a blushing face saying she saw Nikkaido sensai,

Ikuto and Tadase seem to be in a all out war for Amu,

And she's totally oblivious,

I always cheer to Amu Tadamu,

But I always seem to have the most cheer for Amuto....


	12. Chapter 12 Miki 2

**Chapter 12**

**Miki 2**

Now that everything seemed to be a peacefull waters,

I went see Yoru more often then needed,

Yoru always told me how Ikuto always wanted for Amu to be with him,

We even went on "adventures" together,

But then our chara "king" comes along,

Now while it seems for Ikuto and Tadase to fight over Amu,

Its the same for there charas to me,

But now I don't know what to do,

Even art doesn't seem to get me out of this stress,

I just sigh and get on with my life,

I sometimes see Ikuto give Amu looks from afar,

Not Lust, Obbsession, Hate, Greed, Depression,

But Love,

It always seems like they're playing a game,

Ikuto comes along,

Now you have to people to play a game


End file.
